


Уйти по-польски

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Ключ:Возвращение через несколько лет
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	Уйти по-польски

**Author's Note:**

> **Ключ:** Возвращение через несколько лет

Первые полгода Марко ещё на что-то надеялся: не менял замок в двери квартиры, не выключал телефон, ждал, что Роберт на очередной выездной игре ошибётся дверью раздевалки или сдаст билеты и останется на пару дней. Через полгода молчания это прошло – Марко с головой ушёл в футбол, вытягивая команду и тренируя удары левой, лечил травмы, снимался в рекламе и демонстративно надевал наушники, когда Марио вспоминал о тренировках Баварии.  
Вот только замок так и не сменил. Забыл, наверное.

Ключ повернулся в замке, даже не щелкнув, и Роберт пальцем поправил прилипший к моментально вспотевшему загривку воротник рубашки. Он и сам не мог себе ответить, почему явился вот так, без звонка и объявления войны, и почему он вообще приехал вот так, через полстраны. Сумасшествие – не иначе. Просто в какой-то момент его жизни без Марко у него просто резьбу сорвало: покидав в сумку вещи, он метнулся в аэропорт, а через два часа вышел из терминала в Дюссельдорфе и, взяв арендованную машину с парковки, добрался до знакомого района без навигатора.  
Вообще, Роберт думал, что ключ не подойдёт, и, скребнув им по скважине пару раз, он уйдёт, пока соседи Марко не вызвали полицию, но замок открылся, и дверь подалась – только сквозняком потянуло. Марио – находка для шпиона – успел доложить, что Ройс всё ещё живёт один, если только Марио и Кристиан не нападали на его диван и запасные джойстики к приставке пару раз в неделю, и Роберт открыл дверь, не боясь наступить на туфли на каблуках в прихожей.  
Он повернул ручку замка, бездумно положил ключи на полку, как делал много раз, и подивился, что полка всё ещё там, что Марко не переставил её за эти четыре года. Глаза так и не привыкли к темноте, и, размотав шарф, Роберт наугад кинул его туда, где, он помнил, должна была быть стойка с бесчисленными фирменными кепками. Стоило ему взяться за пуговицу пальто, в глубине квартиры послышались осторожные шаги – едва слышные шлепки босых пяток о доски, и Роберт замер, на всякий случай, подняв руки. Только сейчас он понял, что, на самом деле, его тут вряд ли кто-то ждёт, и вместо приветствия он рискует получить бейсбольной битой по хребту. Это, пожалуй, была бы самая дурацкая причина пропускать игры.  
Шаги остановились где-то в начале коридора, и Роберт замер – он слышал прерывистое дыхание Марко и то, как он сдержанно выдохнул сквозь зубы, видимо, узнав своего ночного гостя.  
– Привет, – сказал он хрипло, и в его голосе Роберту послышалось такое отчётливое "пошёл нахуй", что он невольно попятился. Голубоватый свет экрана телефона, который Марко сжимал в руке, выхватил из темноты голые коленки и полосу кинезиотейпа на левой голени, а потом метнулся к носкам ботинок Роберта.  
– Привет, – так же односложно ответил Роберт, выглядывая в темноте выражение лица Марко. Наверное, нужно было сказать что-то ещё, попытаться найти объяснение этому неожиданному визиту и четырём годам молчания, но у Роберта словно язык к нёбу присох, и все отрепетированные реплики пропали из головы. В висках пульс выбивал одно имя, и от близости Марко, который так и не научился спать в пижаме, вело голову. Хотелось кричать от боли и собственной глупости, хотелось обнять Марко и ткнуться носом в примятые ото сна волосы, хотелось, наконец, собрать в подвале машину времени и переиграть все события, как на видеоповторе во время матча, но Роберт молчал, позволяя Марко сделать первый шаг. По правде сказать, он бы сейчас принял любой исход событий, даже и удар битой, пожалуй.  
Марко переступил ногами по полу – шелест кожи о кожу, скрип паркета во время осторожного шага и стук телефона о полку. В тусклом свете Марко протянул ладонь вперёд и неуверенно тронул ворот пальто Роберта. Тронул – и тут же сжал руку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Сгорбившись, он шумно выдохнул и вдруг сухо рассмеялся:  
– Настоящий, мать твою.  
– Сам такой, – растерянно отозвался Роберт, положив холодную руку Марко на запястье. Кожа у него была горячая. "А ноги, наверное, совсем ледяные", – подумал Роберт с рассеянной нежностью и скользнул пальцами вверх, по предплечью, наудачу мазнув костяшками по шее Марко, за ухом, как будто кота чесал, и Марко сперва по привычке подался под эту ласку, а потом замер, словно разом вспомнив все четыре года тишины и болезненно прикрыл глаза. А потом, словно решив что-то про себя, привстал на цыпочки и, не промахнувшись, дотянулся губами до губ Роберта.

Целовался он жадно, будто все эти годы он не дышал, и только сейчас дорвался до кислорода – цепляясь за жёсткий драп пальто, притираясь к Роберту через все ненужные слои одежды, и у Роберта в голове киноплёнкой разматывалось прошлое. Галстук немилосердно давил на горло, костюм жал на плечи, и казалось – завтра на тренировку на Хесслингсвег, и им снова по двадцать пять, и всё – легко. Роберт не чувствовал себя таким живым уже четыре года. Марко под его ладонями был настоящим – он будто плавился от каждой ласки, дышал сорванно, покрывался мурашками от принесённого холода на одежде Роберта, и тот, оказывается, прекрасно помнил, как нужно коснуться его кожи, чтобы услышать сиплый стон на полувдохе.  
Стоило бы подхватить его под колени и утащить в спальню или хотя бы – на диван в гостиной, тот самый, с рассыпанными джойстиками и клубками проводов, но Роберту казалось – прервись он хоть на миг, отпусти он Марко хоть на сантиметр от себя, и всё закончится. Останется только пустая спальня под сизым мюнхенским небом и пачка снотворного в прикроватной тумбочке.  
Притиснув Марко к стене, Роберт ладонью прошёлся по его рёбрам, привычно усмехнувшись в ответ на то, как Марко дёрнулся от щекотки, и, рванув полы пальто в стороны, опустился на колени, чтобы носом зарыться в светлые волоски в паху Марко, вдыхая запах детского мыла и мускуса. Потерев ладони, чтобы хоть немного их согреть, он обхватил полувставший член Марко и, оттянув узел галстука, пропустил головку члена в горло. Сказал бы ему кто-то, что для полного душевного спокойствия ему не хватало чужого члена во рту, и Роберт бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо, но теперь он, замерев только на одно мгновение, чтобы услышать сдавленный стон Марко, принялся жадно вылизывать его, забираясь языком в складочки кожи. Ослабевшими руками Марко обхватил его за затылок, а потом безвольно уронил ладони ему на плечи, уцепившись за декоративные погончики на пальто. Он привставал на цыпочки, подаваясь следом за движущимися губами Роберта, елозил задницей по обоям, стоило Роберту провести мокрым от слюны пальцем между его ягодиц, и, закусив губу, сипло постанывал на каждом влажном движении, но глаз не отводил, умудряясь в сизом свете так и не ушедшего в блокировку экрана следить за взглядом Роберта. Он зажмурился-то всего раз, обхватив член у основания, чтобы не кончить Роберту в рот, и отстранился, попросив шёпотом:  
– Давай же, ну...  
И Роберт одним слитным движением поднялся на ноги – только перед глазами заплясали чёрные точки, и в сведённых ногах отдалось иголочками долгое стояние на коленях. Он положил ладонь над пальцами Марко, освобождая ему руки, чем тот незамедлительно воспользовался: путаясь в пуговках на сшитых на заказ брюках, он, наконец, справился и с ними, и с молнией и, едва не стукнувшись лбом Роберту о плечо, стащил с него брюки вместе с трусами чуть не до колен. Плюнул на ладонь, жёстко и жадно прошёлся пальцами по члену Роберта, размазывая по стволу слюну и естественную смазку, и Роберт едва не потерял равновесие от яркости ощущений.  
В пальто было жарко и неудобно, и на рубашке, наверное, уже плыли пятна пота, но Роберту не было дела до того, как он выглядит со стороны. Главное было перед ним – Марко вскинул голову и, обхватив Роберта за плечи, упёрся лопатками в стену.  
– Ну же, – повторил он требовательно, и Роберт, поняв, что поворачиваться он не собирается, подхватил его под колени и, удерживая его на весу, мазнул влажной головкой члена по его заднице, пристраиваясь. С коротким вскриком Марко выгнулся, напрягся всем телом, а потом задышал часто и расслабился, пропуская член Роберта глубже.  
Он был тяжёлым, узким, горячим и, главное, он был весь его, Роберта, сейчас. Подмахивая на каждом движении Роберта в себе, он только хрипло стонал и норовил укусить Роберта за шею, но всё время попадал на узкую полоску галстука в расстёгнутом вороте рубашки, уже просоленную потом, а Роберту не хватало рук. Ему хотелось и держать его на весу, и трогать везде, и прижимать его член к животу, чтобы чувствительная кожа головки не мазала по колючей ткани пальто, и трогать кончиками пальцев знакомые узоры родинок на пояснице, и всей ладонью оглаживать бритый затылок. Роберт остановился на том, что обхватил его за бёдра, давая опору всему телу, и губами прихватил дрожащую жилку на шее.  
От этого прикосновения Марко с тонким вскриком сжался, пачкая спермой лучшее пальто Роберта, но тому было всё равно – он толкнулся в тут же расслабившегося Марко ещё всего-то пару раз и тоже кончил, прижимаясь разгоряченным лбом ко лбу Марко.  
Он помог Марко встать на ноги, машинально подтянул штаны и, наконец, снял пальто, бросив его прямо на пол. Навалившись на стену, он тронул Марко за плечо, и тот ткнулся носом Роберту в подмышку, будто прячась от воспоминаний.  
– Завтра на тренировку, – сказал он сдавленно. – На Хесслингсвег...  
– Завтра – да, – подтвердил он, оттягивая момент, когда придётся снова решать, как жить. – А сейчас в душ и спать.  
Марко невесело усмехнулся, взъерошил светлую чёлку и сделал неуверенный шаг по коридору. Ноги его не особо слушались, и Роберт подхватил его за локоть.  
– И замок не меняй, – сказал он, глядя Марко в глаза, а потом покосился на оставленную на полке связку. – И я не буду.


End file.
